


Angra and Caren's First Date

by That_CAvenger_Guy (Frogmyre)



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), fate/
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogmyre/pseuds/That_CAvenger_Guy
Summary: Angra Mainyu asks Caren out on a date. Surprisingly, she says yes.





	Angra and Caren's First Date

“Are you… asking me out on a date?” The girl blinked, looking at the Servant in front of her. Even with this much space between them, she still clutched her arm tight. The problem with having feelings for someone who was essentially the devil, with a body that was sensitive to evil.

In turn, Angra Mainyu, all the evils of the world, put his hands behind his head and laughed. “What do ya think, Caren? Yeah, I’m asking you out. There’s a place not too far away that goody-goody two shoes recommended… ugh. I can’t stand him, but he’s got good taste.” Sticking his tongue out, he nodded his head.

Of course, sharing a physical body with him merely made his own dislike of the boy grow; but that was a long story.

Caren sighed. She had brought this upon herself, of course she had. The very embodiment of evil was asking her out on a date. “Alright, fine. Promise you’ll wear something more than that.” Gesturing at his skirt and headscarf. 

Blink. Blink.

“B-b-but! It’s part of my style! It’s what makes me cool.”

“And it’s what’s going to get you thrown out of whatever restaurant we’re going to.”

Pouting, Angra said, “Fine, fine. I’ll see what Bazett has. Maybe grab something from swordguy. Only if you promise to show up. The place is downtown, past the big bridge.”

Before she had a chance to reply, he turned and walked away. Laughing all the way, whilst slowly going into his spirit form. Not disappearing, just a faster method of travel. Leaving behind Caren, who just shook her head. “Why did I ever…”

After arriving at the Emiya household, Angra took a moment to look through the window. Unsurprisingly, the place was practically full to bursting. It was getting a bit late, and he knew what that meant.

His stomach caught on before his nose. Growling loud enough to make even the Servant himself jump. Then his mouth started to water, as the smell of the food that kid was cooking wafted out to him. “Damn it.” Swearing to himself, Angra crossed going straight through off of his mental plan.

Going into there would be like going into a warzone, a battle for his stomach. Should he slip in? No, no, the better approach was to go that guy’s room.

Once more becoming a spirit, he passed through the walls. “Much better,” he thought. Pausing, looking at those gathered around the table. Rin, Sakura, Saber (who he was sure could sense him), Rider, Illya even, that tiger, all waiting for one person. Was that what it was like to…

No need to think about it. Back to his own mission. Materializing in Shirou’s room. Before he even opened the closet, a few problems popped into his mind. One: His Master wasn’t here. This rarely boded well, unless she was going getting dr- having a night out. Rubbing his head and wincing, he continued in his thoughts. Two: Whatever he picked out wouldn’t stay with him as he turned back.

Spotting a window, he cracked a grin, and walked over to it. Just large enough. A real shame he didn’t have any yen on him, otherwise it’d be shattered. Bazett had been very clear on the idea of paying for stuff. Huffing, and opening the window carefully, he returned to the wardrobe.

“Nope. Nope. Why does he even have this? This is Cu Chulainn’s shirt. Nope. Ah! Now what do I spy with my little eye…” Rummaging through, he finally pulled out a suit. A tuxedo, he figured it was called.

A bit musty for sure, but a couple minutes later, and he was fully dressed. Fortunately there was a mirror nearby. Checking himself out, Angra whilsted. “I’m looking good. Surprised he’d have something this neat.”

Now for phase two. Jumping through- he stopped. The door was starting to open. “Senpai…?” A voice called out.

Damn it, damn it, damn it- Why did she- Taking a few steps backwards, Angra took a running start, and leaped out of the window, like a mighty eagle.

If the eagle had stumbled upon some fermented fruit, and had more than its fill.

“Ripped.” Stumbling up, and brushing himself off. A gash in the shoulder. So thin, maybe this was why he had it so far back. “Ah well.” Angra shrugged, and started to rush off, leaving behind a confused Sakura.

One goal in mind, he strolled through the town at a brisk pace. Trying to focus. Ignoring all the pretty sights of the town he had called home for what must have barely been a month. Though that didn’t count those specific four days.

“No time to ponder, got a date to attend!” Talking to himself, he started to speed up, finally breaking into a full-blown sprint. Perks of having inhumane agility. Yet tempering his own speed, to be safe - the idea of ripping his tuxedo even more was a fearsome one.

Finally, at last, at last, his target appeared. His meeting place, and probably the only place he would have chosen. A place he was fairly positive that priest had never visited. Well, it was still only a guess.

Waiting outside was Caren, wearing an outfit more casual than any he’d seen on her before. Poofy, too. “Oh, hey, Ang…” Trailing off, she looked at him. Mouth almost agape. “Is- is that a tuxedo? Where did you even-”

Cutting her off, he held up a hand, and made a zipping noise. “Secret.”

“Right. So you stole it.”

“I said it’s a secret!”

“Which pretty much means you stole it.”

“I’m saying that it’s a secret! I’m not going to tell you how I got it, Caren.”

“So you’re saying it’s not stolen then.” Deadpan.

A small pause. “... I’m not answering that.”

Sighing, and shaking her head, Caren motioned him over. “Well, come on then. Who’s going to be paying? I’m only letting one thing get stolen tonight, if I can help it,” she said, glaring pointedly at the tux.

He smirked. “Closing off your heart so quickly, huh? But what if I say I’m gonna steal that next? Like some mysterious phantom thief.” Walking up, though still giving her some distance.

She groaned. “I’ll have to speak with that woman about what you’re allowed to watch, if you’re getting ideas like that.”

Pouting, he looked up at her. “You’re no fun. Anyways, you’ll have to pay, I’m flat broke- Who’d employ someone like me, anyways?” Laughing again, he shooed her in, and followed suit soon after.

“Reservation?” Caren didn’t get the chance to reply, as the maitre d looked at them both. Looking back at Angra, Caren shrugged.

“For once, I’m on top of things! Reservation for two under Emiya? C’mon, be proud of me, Caren-”

“Ah, yes, table for two. You’re in luck, we were going to use it soon.”

A nervous chuckle from Angra, as Caren sighed. The waiter lead them to the table, and they took their seats. “So…”

Caren looked up from the menu, directly at him. He felt his cheeks go warm. What was this? Shaking his head softly, he continued, “Guess this is a date. Ha, hell, there’s just one little problem, I guess. Never been on one before. What do couples even do on these things?”

“I’ve never been on one myself, either. Not a proper one, anyways.” Caren gripped her arm, and looked down. Then she looked back up. “Are you saying we’re a couple?”

“Ah, right-” Her sudden question surprised him. “I mean, yeah, we are, right? Anyways! Do you know what you want?”

Saying nothing about his sudden diversion, she looked at the menu. “Oh.”

Angra blinked. That didn’t bode well. “Right! I can save this, yeah. Let’s eat, c’mon, I’m getting hungry.” His stomach growled in turn, as he picked up the menu. Scanning it, before turning to the specials for the night. Oh. So that’s what she had seen.

“...”

“...”

Mapo tofu, half off, tonight only. Advertised as a once in a lifetime deal. “”We’re not getting that,”” They both said, almost in unison.

Another awkward laugh. “Sorry, I didn’t-”

Cut off. “It’s fine, Angra. Let’s go with this, I’ve had it before.”

Eventually they both ended up ordering the same thing. Calling the waiter over, and handing the menus over, leaving them alone once again. A silence across the table, with Angra closing his eyes, resting his arms on the table. Things weren’t really going to plan for him.

Jumping when the same waiter returned, carrying their food. He was tempted to ask about the special, but thought better of it. Once they were alone again, he looked over at Caren. “This looks delicious. And, hey, if you don’t like it, I’ll have yours!” Diving in, he took a big bite; sticking his tongue out, and making a funny face.

Caren groaned, but let out a little giggle. “That’s impolite,” she admonished, before laughing again. Telling all the evil of the world what was or wasn’t polite, what was she thinking?

Swallowing it, he grinned again, before attempting to take another bite… and spilling it all down his suit. “Oops.” He was embarrassing himself - no distractions available. “Ah, I’m…” messing this all up, right?

But she didn’t say anything at that, just hiding her lips behind a forkful. Surprisingly, they managed to eat the rest without incidence. Perhaps it was a sign of some sort. 

Plates cleared, Caren wrote up the bill, and even left a tip. How much money did she even have to throw around? Though Angra wondered this, it was probably best to not think too hard on it. Probably some shady sort of deal, from what he could picture.

Walking home, Angra stopped at the big bridge, and gently grabbed her hand. Squeezing hers in his. Turning and looking at her, he started, “Caren, I’m…” before looking down and shuffling his feet. It was cold up there, wasn’t it? It just made the heat around his cheeks even worse. “I’m sorry. This evening sucked, didn’t it? I rushed to pick a place, to find a suit, to eat the meal- This wasn’t h-”

Once again she cut him off. Standing up on her tiptoes, and pressing her lips against his briefly. “Shut up you useless Servant. This was a wonderful date,” she said, before turning and running away. Of course.

Leaving him stunned, behind.


End file.
